


No Company

by 1213659 (orphan_account)



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, night club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/1213659
Summary: Sangyeon and Jaehyun get distracted whilst looking for a friend.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Sangyeon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	No Company

**Author's Note:**

> the last few weeks have been weird (obviously) so on top of another failure with a big project i don't know how to write. and then i looked at this wip that i started at the end of last year and decided to give it a try.  
> i hate writing smut so even as short as this is there isn't much here lmao  
> AAAA okay i forgot this didn't have a title but it does now so everyone go and listen to no company from qcyn2 lol

The strange thing about Jaehyun is he makes a lot of fuss about staying as far away from Sangyeon as humanly possible until he has no choice but to endure their blended friendship ellipse. It is difficult to call the group a circle when Sangyeon has failed on many occasions to get the venn diagram of the people they know to lie in a way which encompasses everyone. Instead Sangyeon watches Jaehyun type out shoddy excuses in the group chat (once he even sent a very unapologetic " _ somebody make up an excuse so I don't need to come"  _ and left it for everyone to see) and sighs because he gets it. 

Friends don't always have to be friends with their friend's friends. Or something along those lines. 

The part that doesn't make sense is how Jaehyun demands to be the centre of attention when he does deign to join everyone. Worse still, he will even pull Sangyeon along with him as though they are as close as can be. 

"My friend has a medical condition," Jaehyun says over the blaring music to a group of glamorous girls, distracted too easily as he and Sangyeon were on their way through the club to find out where Sunwoo has ended up. The task is too great considering the only clues they had were blurry selfies Sunwoo sent streaked with neon lights. They need a break from finding a kid like that and Sangyeon allows himself to be distracted too because he's on the right side of tipsy that he doesn't mind seeing where this is going. 

"What's wrong?" One of the girls asks. Her eyes are round with worry even though her friends are doing their best to deter her from engaging weird guys. 

Jaehyun pulls Sangyeon closer by wrapping an arm around his waist. "He's handsome, right?" 

The girl looks at Sangyeon and pouts. He isn't too positive about the outcome of this appraisal. But he'll let Jaehyun have his fun for a moment longer. 

"I guess. Is he medically handsome?" 

Jaehyun shakes his head, solemn, and pats Sangyeon’s chest just too hard. "This beautiful man is so sick. It is a super rare condition. If he doesn't make someone come every twenty-four hours he'll fall into a coma."

Sangyeon sighs, the penny drops more quickly for him than it does for the girl and he is struggling to envision his revenge by the time the girl's tallest friend glares at Sangyeon and pulls her poor gullible friend away. 

"Hurry up and find someone!" The girl calls over her friend's arm. "Good luck!" 

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a twat?" Sangyeon asks. Jaehyun pulls his arm too tight around Sangyeon’s neck, close enough to press his mouth to Sangyeon’s temple to seal this unfortunate fate. 

"Yeah. You tell me all the time." Jaehyun states it like it doesn't matter before sidling through the throng of the crowd. Sangyeon makes his way after Jaehyun, making sure to thank people for moving aside and apologising for Jaehyun probably stepping on their toes as he went. 

Following Jaehyun is easy. People can't help but look towards him and through the moody darkness of the club, all Sangyeon needs to do is watch heads turn to the most local source of sunlight at night. The problem with following Jaehyun is that he doesn't seem too bothered that the glaring brightness of the toilets doesn't shed any light on Sunwoo's location. All Jaehyun seems bothered about is bumping into Sangyeon and pretending he's being polite whilst shifting out of the way of a conga of men leaving the toilets. 

The music is muffled through the tiled walls of the toilets once the door swings shut behind them. The bleary reflection in the mirror clues Sangyeon into the amount of drinks that have been spilled over Jaehyun (probably a result of the careless commute through the club) but seeing the state he's in himself isn't the sobering reality he'd hoped it would be. Instead Jaehyun pulls Sangyeon’s head close to his own to shout through the ringing of their ears. 

"Do you know what's weird?" 

Jaehyun gets shoved into Sangyeon by some poor sod making a beeline for the nearest cubicle. Sangyeon shakes his head and pretends that, like most other sounds of the night, he can't hear the recent arrival chucking their guts up. "What is it?" 

Jaehyun's smile is too spirited considering they've lost an entire person. 

"There isn't a toilet guy here."

Sangyeon had assumed the strange observation would be the absence of their target but this works too. He glances at the opposite wall where the dryers are. There isn't a toilet guy. It is strange. 

Sangyeon has never given money to a toilet guy or felt the need to splash out on the lollipops and colognes being peddled by any of the toilet guys he has encountered in a club, but the absence of one here is unsettling. Even without the presence of a toilet guy there is a barstool sitting where a person should be. 

"Do you think Sunwoo had a fight with the toilet guy and got thrown out?" Sangyeon asks. Jaehyun shushes him, loudly, obnoxiously, presses his finger against Sangyeon’s lips. "Don't touch me, I don't know where your hands have been."

Jaehyun isn't so successful shushing Sangyeon this time because chuckles flutter through the fissures between his teeth. "Listen for one second."

Sangyeon listens. He hears an unholy retch. Jaehyun grins. 

"There's no toilet guy."

"You've already said that," Sangyeon points out. They're too drunk to pretend to possess the sense necessary to move on from this line of conversation. The underwater wobble of music permeating the walls isn't helping the disconnect Sangyeon feels between his head and body. Then again, Jaehyun dragging him into the cubicle against the far wall isn't helping matters either. 

"There isn't a toilet guy," Jaehyun says for a third time. There's a conspiratorial edge to his tone but Sangyeon’s reaction is lukewarm enough that Jaehyun huffs and pushes him roughly against the cubicle door. "Sangyeon, there isn't a toilet guy. We're practically alone."

And Sangyeon thinks he gets it but he doubts he does. "No witnesses."

Jaehyun sighs against his mouth, too sweet from his mixers of choice, but content. "No witnesses."

Jaehyun has never kissed Sangyeon before, and Sangyeon is surprised enough that he imagined the scenario into existence that he thinks it works as an excuse for his incoordination. 

Jaehyun licks languidly into Sangyeon’s mouth and it is enough to convince him. Sangyeon winds his arms around Jaehyun's waist and holds him closer than he'd ever hoped to be allowed. Strangely, Sangyeon likes being pressed against the cubicle door with Jaehyun's hands tilting his chin up as they kiss. He might just like it too much because he finds himself nodding too quickly at the question of, "Can I go down on you?" 

Jaehyun is the person normally asking whether it is rude to decide an hour before a meeting time that he wants to cancel plans. Sangyeon is just as emphatic (and equally speechless) when answering that question but this question almost feels a misunderstanding. 

The back of Sangyeon’s head connects too loudly with the cubicle door when Jaehyun sinks to his knees. Sangyeon still thinks he must be misunderstanding something when Jaehyun is making quick work of unfastening Sangyeon’s trousers. Jaehyun isn't the only one who is quick. Sangyeon is already embarrassingly hard just from the thought of the suggestion but Jaehyun doesn't have any problems with that. 

Jaehyun is almost careful as he pulls Sangyeon’s erection from the confines of his underwear. Jaehyun curls his fingers around Sangyeon’s cock and pumps a few times before taking cautious licks. 

Sangyeon’s breath condenses in his chest, too heavy, when Jaehyun wraps his lips around Sangyeon’s cock. Jaehyun's mouth is hot as he sucks lightly but the moment ends quickly as Jaehyun pulls off and looks up at Sangyeon. 

"Oh my god. You were just joking, weren't you?" 

Jaehyun shakes his head, almost smiling as he trails his fingers up and down Sangyeon’s length with the barest contact. "I just thought of something."

"What?" 

"I don't want to say it right now," Jaehyun says. That is ominous enough and Sangyeon isn't sure how self-conscious he should be feeling right now. Probably very self-conscious but it is difficult to thank Jaehyun for being his usual annoying self when Sangyeon needs to put a lot of effort into keeping himself quiet. 

Jaehyun sinks his mouth over Sangyeon’s sensitive prick. The roof of Jaehyun’s mouth is the sort of firm Sangyeon finds himself seeking even when Jaehyun pulls back. The pace of Jaehyun moving his curled hand to meet his mouth is almost leisurely. And Sangyeon’s palms sting from the dull press of his nails as he grips the air against the sinking pleasure of sliding between Jaehyun's slick lips. 

The hand moving at the base of Sangyeon’s cock keeps moving as Jaehyun draws his mouth away, a string of saliva following him. 

"Do you want to stop?" Sangyeon asks. Jaehyun switches hands and shakes his head. 

"No. I'm just reconsidering this location. My knees hurt and I keep thinking about your balls."

Sangyeon huffs, not quite a laugh when his breath is stuck in his chest. "You're thinking about my balls?" 

"Of course," Jaehyun confirms. "They must be so lonely, trapped inside your underwear and not getting the attention they deserve."

"I think they'll get over it just this once." 

"Did you hear that?" Jaehyun asks as he cups a hand around his mouth. "It will be your turn next time so don't feel too sad."

"Please don't talk to my balls," Sangyeon says. It doesn't sound like the sort of thing that needs to said and Sangyeon feels stupid even if Jaehyun is smiling. 

The brush of their fingers somehow feels accidental, something that Sangyeon should draw his hand away from, but Sangyeon wraps his fist around his cock and is tempted to wring out the frustration of almost-but-not-quite-enough. But he is conscious of where he is and who he is with. 

Jaehyun seems happy enough as he kisses the head of Sangyeon’s prick, his lips just barely redder than Sangyeon’s swollen desperation. 

And that is what makes Sangyeon wonder why they're doing this at all. Sangyeon sighs and decides upon the polite thing when he gets close enough. 

"Jaehyun." 

Jaehyun glances up at Sangyeon’s face for a moment and it seems like that was polite enough. Jaehyun opens his mouth, almost expectant and takes Sangyeon into his mouth. There is a moment where Sangyeon considers that he isn't quite drunk enough for this, for example pretending he is doing anything normal by loosening his fingers when Jaehyun takes care of finishing Sangyeon off. 

Jaehyun pulls off Sangyeon’s cock slowly, cheeks full and lips glistening pink. One hand still absently strokes Sangyeon through his orgasm even whilst Jaehyun turns to spit into the toilet behind him. 

Sangyeon would laugh if he could but the odd spike of energy from coming has him sighing into his own exhaustion. He sags heavily against the cubicle door and pushes Jaehyun's fingers away. 

That was strange. Sangyeon uncomfortably tucks himself back into his underwear, fastens his trousers, and wonders whether he should be polite and offer to return the favour. He is already hoping that the answer is a rejection though. 

Jaehyun stands up and drops the toilet paper he'd used to wipe his mouth. He glances at Sangyeon and frowns. 

"Don't look at me like that."

Sangyeon hadn't realised he was looking at Jaehyun in any particular way at all. He clears his throat, meaning to casually ask what Jaehyun means but he gets interrupted anyway. 

"Someone told me that there's a thousand calories in a teaspoon of semen so I've had a strict 'no swallowing' policy since then."

"That doesn't sound right," Sangyeon says. 

"I thought so too, but are you going to take that risk from now on?" 

"Probably not," Sangyeon admits. Jaehyun grins. But something still doesn't feel right. The oddly displaced sound of the music seeping through the walls has Sangyeon convinced that he's slipped into a dimension that doesn't quite tessellate with his real life in the way that it should. In this universe he is the kind of guy who happily hooks up with almost-friends who are too mean and pretty for their own good. He should at least be the sort of person who returns the favour. He'd hope that is the sort of person he could be anyway, even if he doesn't exactly understand Jaehyun's perspective most of the time. 

"Do you want me to-" 

"Buy me a drink? It's the least you could do," Jaehyun says, almost coy. 

"Yeah, that too. I'll buy you a drink. Anything. But I mean do you want me to blow you too?" 

"Absolutely not."

Such a flat denial isn't exactly the response Sangyeon expects. He bristles but he isn't quite ready to storm off or start a fight right now. 

"Do you think I'm bad at oral?" Sangyeon asks. He knows for a fact he is bad at oral of every kind but it isn't fair for anyone to assume that about him. He can't be any worse that Jaehyun either. 

"I'm not saying that," Jaehyun says awkwardly. "I just don't think it is necessary."

"Why not?" Sangyeon definitely has the right to be confused by this. He isn't sure there is anything that he could understand around Jaehyun's hesitation. "Isn't it fair if I get you off too? What happened to no witnesses?" 

Jaehyun is too close to be so resolutely hesitant but he nods. "Alright. Just your hands though. Make it quick."

Sangyeon snorts, wonders whether all of the responsibility for the duration sits with him, and yanks Jaehyun to stand flush against his body. He catches Jaehyun's lips carefully as he blindly trails his hands down to unfasten his belt. But Jaehyun snickers and draws back. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I had your dick in my mouth a minute ago."

"I could have yours in my mouth right now if you stopped being weird."

Jaehyun laughs and presses more firmly forward, his hardness hot against Sangyeon’s thigh. 

Sangyeon thinks he might not need to buy Jaehyun a drink at all. Soft giggles and snickers are muted by restraint but full enough to pour eager sweetness between Sangyeon's lips. A long sigh stutters out of Jaehyun’s chest as Sangyeon slides his hand into Jaehyun's pants. He looks drunk on the secrecy and the absurdity, eyes too soft, but the dry slide of Sangyeon’s fingers around Jaehyun's cock elicits a groan that echoes sharply from the tiled walls.

"What are you doing?" Sangyeon hisses. Even in the absence of a toilet guy, clubgoers are still coming and going so they aren't really alone. Sangyeon hasn't ever been kicked out of a nightclub before and he certainly isn't going to pass that rite because he stuck his hand in Jaehyun's pants. 

"Sorry," Jaehyun whispers back, no sense of urgency whatsoever. "This is why I didn't want you to do anything. I'm a naturally loud person. Imagine if it was your mouth."

Sangyeon unfortunately does imagine how loud Jaehyun would be if the initial offer had been accepted. Jaehyun's moans are fuller in Sangyeon’s mind and Sangyeon wonders whether he's really allowed to think of the possibility of offering his mouth up like that some other time. The possibility of letting Jaehyun fuck into his throat whilst making enough noise for anyone to hear. This 'no witnesses' excuse is lending itself to wholly dangerous thoughts. Sangyeon at least wants to pretend his way out of getting trapped in thoughts like these. 

"Can you shut up just this once?" 

"Can you make me?" Jaehyun asks, a teasing lilt rising on the back of his tightly wound words. It feels something like a test and Sangyeon isn't sure why Jaehyun is sucking up whatever pride he has for the sake of this. He has drained some of Sangyeon’s pride too and that is fair enough. 

Sangyeon is careful not to do too much with his hands aside from pulling Jaehyun closer but kissing doesn't keep Jaehyun quiet either. Sangyeon is hardly touching Jaehyun yet their mouths slide apart too easily and moans spill over Jaehyun's lips. He's so loud. 

"You're so annoying," Sangyeon grumbles. He licks his palm and hesitates around returning Jaehyun's previous instruction to 'make it quick'. But Jaehyun is pressing against Sangyeon almost desperately and this isn't the sort of thing Sangyeon had ever prepared himself for. 

This Jaehyun is strange, happy to be called annoying whilst he clings tighter to Sangyeon, twisting creases and wrinkles into Sangyeon’s shirt and not making any attempt to hush. But this Jaehyun has already blown Sangyeon and it would only be fair to bring him to his own release. Even if he is too loud and annoying. 

Sangyeon wraps his fingers around Jaehyun's arousal and accepts the fact he can't do much about the sounds it leads to. Urgency and caution have Sangyeon stroking Jaehyun quickly but the clouding of Jaehyun’s breath, warm against Sangyeon’s ear, have him mesmerised. Jaehyun's voice is so close, and the souring scent of spilled spirits imbued in his shirt is just as close, and Jaehyun's hair is close enough to tickle as he presses his forehead against Sangyeon’s shoulder, and the sounds don't stop even if Sangyeon’s hand is hurting too much. 

For all his torpid excuses to slip out of obligations, Jaehyun is right here, fingers blanching as he grips onto Sangyeon. Just for this moment Sangyeon could pretend that Jaehyun wants to be here. He could pretend that Jaehyun's biggest secret is the rhapsody Jaehyun is singing into his ears through half-taken breaths and words that are snapped from their endings with the motion of Sangyeon’s wrist. 

Sangyeon wants this to end, so he can fill the distance between them with the stagnant air of the club, so he can sobre and get his thoughts in order, so he can pretend he can forget what it is like to tug frantic sounds from Jaehyun's mouth. But it isn't ending so quickly when Jaehyun is keening and Sangyeon is slowing the pace to give himself reprieve. 

And then Jaehyun's chest is heaving and he is asking, "Please," in the sort of voice that has Sangyeon wanting to give him everything. 

The hand Sangyeon is gingerly pressing to the small if Jaehyun's back feels so useless in that moment. He makes his hand into a fist and presses it firmly enough for Jaehyun to come impossibly closer. And Jaehyun does. 

Jaehyun presses his open mouth against Sangyeon’s shoulder, immediately the warm weight of his teeth press just hard enough to be noticeable. Sangyeon tries to pick up the pace despite the stiffening ache in his arm but he can't maintain the same motion forever. The muscles in Sangyeon’s forearm are knitting together too tightly, and the angle hasn't been kind to him all this time, but Jaehyun is hardly muffled at all as he grunts harshly into the dampened cotton of Sangyeon’s shirt. 

Oddly, Jaehyun hushes when he comes, staccato exhales drawn out of the tension wound up through his entire body. 

Sangyeon holds him for a moment. Jaehyun remains still for a moment, only his shoulders rising and falling with the gusting breaths which make him sharp enough to loosen his fingers which had cramped into anchors in Sangyeon’s shirt. 

Sangyeon’s mouth is dry. His throat scratches too much but he says, "That was…" 

Jaehyun lifts his head but doesn't meet Sangyeon’s eyes. He pulls toilet paper from the dispenser and hands a wad of it to Sangyeon to wipe his hands. Trembling uncoordination makes Jaehyun dressing himself properly more difficult than it should be but Sangyeon looks away. This is fine. 

"We should go," Sangyeon says when Jaehyun is as decent as he can be in these circumstances. 

Jaehyun is the first out of the toilet cubicle and begins washing his hands. Sangyeon only makes it one step out of the cubicle before he spots something unsettling in the mirrors. A haunted apparition is staring directly at Sangyeon through the mirror reflection. Sangyeon turns to glance to his right. Ah. The unfortunate spirit is solidly real, frozen with mortification. Sangyeon is beginning to feel quite mortified too. 

"Hey, Sunwoo, we were just looking for you."

"You weren't going to find me in there, were you?" 

Jaehyun looks up and catches sight of Sunwoo in the mirror before whirling around, relief in his face as he approaches the person they had sort of attempted to locate. 

"Stay there!" Sunwoo shouts. "I don't want you touching me. I know exactly where your hands have been. Why did you do that? Why did you make me hear you do that?" 

Sangyeon honestly doesn't have an answer. He's hoping Jaehyun can think of something to say seeing as he is the instigator. "I just washed my hands, Sunwoo, they're clean."

"We were looking for you," Sangyeon begins carefully. 

"You weren't! You were having s-e-x for the whole world to hear! I'm scarred for life."

"Hold on," Jaehyun says. He puts his hands on his hips and turns a stern glare on Sunwoo. "If you were so sure we were having s-e-x, why did you stick around to listen? Do we need to have a talk about that?" 

Sunwoo is on the brink of tears. They really should not have any sort of talk about this. 

"It's just a good thing that we found you," Sangyeon says. "We can round up the others and see whether everyone would rather stick around or go home."

"Oh, yes, we can all assume what the two of you want to do," Sunwoo agrees hysterically. 

Sangyeon sighs. He isn't going to negotiate anything here. He washes his hands and keeps watching Sunwoo through the mirror. Sunwoo has the face of a haunted man and Sangyeon wants to ask him to stop being so dramatic. But Sangyeon catches sight of Jaehyun in the mirror too and it takes Jaehyun a few seconds too long to realise that he is being watched. He grins at Sangyeon, almost bashful. 

"I think I'm going to be sick," Sunwoo grumbles. 

"Best do it before we leave then," Jaehyun says. 

Sunwoo doesn't look happy about that but he keeps his mouth shut when he finally gets reunited with Chanhee. The group are split in their decisions whether to go home or to stay out. Sangyeon is definitely going home though. Sunwoo looks like he has been traumatised into the same decision but at least he hasn't thrown up. 

Sangyeon herds the sleepier kids into taxis home whilst anyone determined that the night is still young heads off to the next club. In the back of a taxi whilst he has become a convenient pillow for Haknyeon and Eric, Sangyeon receives a message from someone who has never directly texted him before. 

' _ i saved you for another 24 hours _ ,' the message reads. Sangyeon doesn't have to hesitate over a response to someone who is only sort of a friend. 

' _ what are you on about _ ?'

' _ your medical condition _ .'

Sangyeon stares down at the screen of his phone. It takes Sangyeon a moment to remember Jaehyun pulling him close just to try to get some girls to pay attention to them for half a second. He grins. 

' _ thanks _ ' 

Sangyeon doesn't bother asking about the next 24 hours. That doesn't matter. He has the kids to look after anyway. Sangyeon messages Chanhee to ask whether Sunwoo is alright but he isn't expecting a positive answer. 

' _ if you're feeling sick tomorrow let me know _ ,' Jaehyun sends. Sangyeon sighs. He'll leave that message alone for the night but he still wants to bear that in time. 

  
  



End file.
